


Mornings

by Cassettegirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassettegirl/pseuds/Cassettegirl
Summary: Masaru is really happy. He can't really describe it in words, but how Hinata smiles in the morning at him, it makes him fall in love over and over.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self-indulgent.
> 
> Also, for some info, Masaru's looks:
> 
> Kajio Masaru has brown hair, styled into a mullet. He is rather pale although the tone is quite warm too. His eyes' corners are tilted upwards and the color seems more like hazel brown than what people say that it's dark brown. His figure is fit, i mean, he's a volley player. Masaru, when it comes to height, he's average. Maybe around 1.78 m, 5'8" maybe. His muscles are more on back muscles than like arm muscles or leg muscles.
> 
> I love mullets ever since i saw Jaebum with one.

Masaru was, as usual, minding his own business in the kitchen. He usually cooks so it wasn't an unusual sight. Masaru was humming while he was putting in the _Miso_ paste for the _Tonjiru_ he was making. As he stirred the soup, he heard footsteps coming from the outside. 

" _ohayougozaimasu..._ " a sleepy voice was heard as the door opened. Masaru hummed. " _ohayou_ , Shouyou." as Masaru finished stirring as the _Miso_ paste was already dissolved in the soup water, he grabbed two bowls for the _Tonjiru_. 

Masaru finished adding the green onion for both the _Tonjiru_ soup and was ready to serve it to Shouyou. As he turned around, he finally saw Shouyou. He didn't really focus on Shouyou when he went in the kitchen/dining room so Masaru didn't know what Shouyou wore. 

Turns out Shouyou was wearing the made-up Shiratorizawa t-shirt Wakatoshi gave him because, 'he should've gone to Shiratorizawa'. He honestly couldn't understand the big guy. Setting that aside, Hinata just got out of the shower, his hair still wet and with no pants. 

He could clearly see the marks Masaru gave Hinata last night on his inner thighs. Masaru tensed up seeing his boyfriend's suggestive looks. 

He shook his head. 'Snap out of it Masaru! You just fucked him last night til' he passed out! You can't be swayed by this!'

"Shouyou, how did you find my Shiratorizawa t-shirt?" Masaru raised an eyebrow, seriously asking the question. He never really wore the t-shirt since, he isn't a Shiratorizawa student. Last time he wore it was when he went to the training camp after the Inter-High prelims, the one with Shinzen, Nekoma and Fukurodani. He was pretty sure Daichi almost blew a fuse when he saw it and told him not to wear it anymore. 

Hinata looked at him with a mischievous smirk. "I wanted to see what was in your closet. And i found this!" Masaru sighed. Of course Hinata did it deliberately, he really shouldn't be surprised anymore. Hinata looked at the food and frowned. "No meat?" Hinata pouted at him with those _stupidly plump lips he wanted to kiss-_

"No, we ran out of it just last night. I know you love meat baby, so I'll go grocery shopping later. On a side note, i did have some leftover pork so i put it in the _Tonjiru_." Masaru finally put the two bowls down, also getting the chopsticks. When he did give Hinata the chopsticks, Masaru quickly pecked his forehead before sitting back down and getting ready to eat.

Hinata slightly blushed and gripped his chopsticks before looking down to the soup he was supposed to eat. " _Itadakimasu._ " they said in unison.

They ate in comfortable silence and Hinata was the first one to finish. " _Gochisousama!_ " Hinata warmly said before taking his bowl and chopsticks to the sink. Masaru softly smiled and quickly finished the meal. "Shouyou, it's your turn to wash the dishes." He took his bowl and chopsticks and put it in the sink.

Hinata nodded and bumped Masaru away. Hinata smiled his freak-sunshine smile and said, "Make me some of your signature tea!" Masaru glanced at him and sighed softly. "Hibiscus?" Masaru asked Hinata. The latter nodded. Masaru patted his head. "Alright, hibiscus it is."

While he made the tea Hinata was asking for, Hinata already done washing the dishes. Hinata sneaked behind Masaru and surprise-hugged him. Masaru was slightly shocked because of Hinata but relaxed immediately. Hinata smelled the air and wondered.

"Is this chamomile?" Hinata asked him, standing on his tippy-toes as he put his chin on Masaru's shoulders. Masaru nodded. "Yes, it is." Hinata kissed his nape and lightly nipped there. Masaru chuckled, amused at Hinata's attempts. "Shou, you know i have no sensitive spots right?" Hinata frowned as he pressed his lips on Masaru's neck. He whined, slightly muffled as he felt a bit embarrassed. Masaru laughed and started pouring his and Hinata's tea to the cups he already readied.

"Here babe. A hibiscus, coming right up." Masaru gave the cup to Hinata, who was already off of him, with a childish grin. Hinata brightened up and smiled. "Thank you!" he said, in a sing-song voice. As they enjoyed their tea, Masaru couldn't help but think.

'I'm really happy. And I'm really glad, that i met you. Hinata Shouyou.'

**Author's Note:**

> — Miso paste : Japanese seasoning, usually used in soups, that are made by fermenting soybeans with salt and koji (the fungus Aspergillus oryzae, just search it up in google) and sometimes rice, barley, seaweed or other ingredients.
> 
> — Tonjiru : also called Butajiru, it literally means pig/pork juice. It's a japanese soup made with pork and vegetables, flavoured with miso. It's different than normal miso soup, tonjiru tend to be more substantial, with a largel quantity and a variety of ingredients added to the soup.
> 
> — 'ohayougozaimasu'/'ohayou' : both means good morning. With 'ohayougozaimasu' being a bit more polite and 'ohayou', more casual.
> 
> — Itadakimasu : means thank you for the food, when you haven't eaten it. It honestly means, 'I humbly receive'.
> 
> — Gochisousama : is a more casual way of saying it. The more polite way is to say, 'Gochisousamadeshita'. It means, 'thank you for the delicious meal' usually saying it after meals.
> 
> — I really hope I didn't mess any of this up. I'm really bored being quarantined, and only now have i actually got the motivation to do something. On a side note, I've been attending english lessons! :D It's not as if i hate it, just, I was forced to do it by my parents since i didn't really do anything productive in the past few months. Reminder that i live in a non-english speaking country :').


End file.
